A Comforting Invention
by BlindGoldfish
Summary: Bruce was only trying to relax, but then Tony just had to show him his latest invention, one that he deemed quite adorable.


Bruce glanced worriedly at empty living area in Tony's Malibu home. The Avengers had left Tony and himself alone for the evening – having decided to do their hero-like duties. That being said, Bruce had expected an evening full of being Tony's personal muse, whilst simultaneously continuing with his own work (or at least attempting to). However, when Bruce checked the labs earlier, Stark had been curiously absent.

Now, Bruce wasn't being overly cautious. Well, _too _overly cautious. It's just that when Tony went off on his own, things tended to get volatile and explosive. Honestly, Bruce swore that Tony just liked being able to blow shit up and claim it as 'science'.

Therefore, he predicted that he had about ten minutes before Stark came stumbling around a corner, covered in ash, burns and moving goo.

So, Bruce padded over to the large sofa and pulled out one of Tony's latest Stark-Pads, having decided that he would wait for the over-grown child to come to him.

"BRUCE. BRUCIE. YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS. _BRUCE_" echoed from somewhere in the building along with the thumping of rushing feet.

A crash interrupted the excited yells, quickly followed by a low groan.

Bruce glanced concernedly in the direction of the noise, wondering morbidly if Tony had finally died from one of his careless puppy-like sprints. But when Stark burst into the room he chastened himself, Tony would never be one to die so mundanely.

"BRUCE" the nearly manic yell pulled Bruce from his thoughts.

Tony loomed over the back of the sofa (and about two inches away from Bruce's own unimpressed face) baring an expression that can only be described as, happily psychotic.

What worried Bruce though was the gleam in his eye which either, meant that Stark had finally lost it or, that he had invented another 'innovative' creation.

Bruce was going to lose it if Stark had deemed another every-day object deserving of sentience (_'Really Tony, the forks?'_).

"Yes, Tony?"

"You've got to come down to the labs, I've just made the most adorable thing ever and you'll love it!"

"Adorable?" Bruce pressed

"Completely." Tony assured him, eliciting groan from Bruce.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't make anything you considered 'adorable' after the whole robo-hawk thing?"

"Hey, Clint totally loved the little fella, Cap just didn't like the fact that it had a projectile system. Besides, I never agreed to that and this creation is _so_ much better and isn't dangerous in anyway"

"I doubt that"

Bruce's protests however, didn't stop Tony from dragging him down to the lab less than five minutes later.

"Bruce, allow me to introduce you to…" Tony did a drum roll before holding up a small object "Mini-Jarv!"

Bruce stared down at the fluffy shape in Tony's hands. From what Bruce could tell, it was a crudely made teddy bear dressed in butler's clothing. And from the name, Bruce made an educated guess at what was about to come next.

"Good evening, Doctor Banner" The small – and admittedly adorable – toy announced in Jarvis' accented voice.

"Er- Hello Jarvis" Bruce replied.

"Isn't he awesome! Jarvis and I decided that it would be nice if J could receive the affection he deserves, so I made this. Now he can offer me solace from nightmares and enjoy the sensation of hugs. Also since there wasn't any-"

Bruce tuned out Tony's rambling, favouring instead to stare blankly at the man-child.

When had his life become this? Lazing about on a Tuesday afternoon, being dragged about by a slightly mad scientist, to be shown a teddy-bear with a uncharacteristically deep voice. Bruce couldn't help but find the situation amusing.

So it was only natural when he promptly collapsed at Tony's feet in laughter.

"Then I-What? Don't laugh at Mini-J, he has feelings you know" Tony pouted.

Bruce gathered himself together, marvelling that Tony had made him just about cry with laughter.

"Sorry Tony, but you're a grown man clutching a talking teddy bear" Bruce giggled.

"You agree he's adorable then?" Tony pressed seriously, as he lowered himself to the floor beside Bruce.

"He has a certain charm" replied Bruce.

"I knew it! He gets that from me you know, I put charm and adorableness in all of my creations"

"Should I be expecting the Power Puff Girls to be made soon then?" Bruce teased.

"Probably not, that's more your area than mine. Maybe Mega Man?" Stark pondered.

"I wait with anticipation"

"Good."

They stared at each other, mouths twitching with restrained joy.

The moment was interrupted however, when the toy announced the arrival of the rest of the Avengers.

"Looks, like we've got more people to introduce Mini-Jarvis to" Bruce encouraged.

"I wonder how Cap will react this time" Tony smirked.

Bruce got to his feet, helping Tony up with him. Happily entertaining the idea of Cap discussing serious battle strategies with a small cuddly toy.

"Maybe he'll make him our mascot" Bruce suggested.

"I thought Hawkeye called dibs on being the cheerleader?"

"I'm sure he'll share" though Bruce doubted it. Clint was mysteriously fond of his self proclaimed extra duties for the team.

"I'll make them matching outfits and pom-poms" laughed Tony.

They made their way over to the lab exit and into the hallway, joking and teasing the whole way until they relaxed into a content silence.

Bruce turned to his friend seriously after a while.

"You think Mini-Jarvis will help you with your nightmares?" he questioned.

"Hopefully, having a warmth to hold helps and he can soothe me too if I show signs of distress" Tony reasoned.

"Good, maybe you'll finally get a decent night sleep for once." he smiled.

"You can borrow him too, you know? I didn't make him just for me," Tony looked at Bruce determinedly, waiting for his response.

"Uh, thanks Tony. But, I'll be alright" Bruce blushed.

"If you say so" Tony shrugged, not sounding convinced, but not pushing the subject.

"Besides, imagine if the team caught me snuggling with a teddy bear, I get called cute far too much already" Bruce pouted.

When he received no response he shyly glanced at Tony, only to be met with deep knowing eyes looking at him with such open fondness, that it left him with a soft fluttering warmth in his chest.

Bruce returned the look with a soft smile that didn't leave his face for the rest of their journey.

Tony gave Bruce a similar smile about a week later, as he gazed down at his sleeping friend curled up on the sofa with a small, smartly dressed, teddy bear clutched to his chest.


End file.
